Fraggle Rock (France)
The French co-production of Fraggle Rock debuted on FR3 in November, 1983. The segments within the Muppet world of Fraggle Rock were the same as the American version - but dubbed with French voice actors. However, the segments from outer space (i.e. the Doc and Sprocket segments and the postcards from Traveling Matt) were changed to suit the French audience. The wraparound segments take place in a former bakery, the new home of Doc, re-conceptualized as a chef played by Michel Robin, and his dog Croquette (not only a potato dish, but also Sprocket's French alter ego). Richard Hunt helped to audition and train local puppeteers for the French co-production. Doc inherited the home from his eccentric Uncle Georges, who was a noted inventor. Thus, when the frame story required the use of a mechanical device, Doc would merely find yet another of George's machines. Plotlines also frequently involved the elegant but unseen Madame Pontaven, who Doc continually attempted to impress and invite to dinner, but always without success. The episode order was different from the North American version. Unlike the North American and UK productions, the French series ended before co-producing all 96 episodes. At least portions of the first three seasons were adapted, but the precise episode total is currently unknown. Beginning in December 2006, the French channel Gulli began airing the entire series in re-runs. In 2002, LCJ Editions began issuing the series on DVD, first in individual volumes and then in a boxed set. Rather than a season set, the boxed release included 26 episodes, from the first three French seasons. Bonus features included profiles of the French voice actors, character biographies, and a gallery of international merchandise for Fraggle Rock. The French opening was later included in the Fraggle Rock Season Two DVD Interviews segment titled "Docs And Sprockets". Between 2015 to 2016, four DVDs were released by Kaboom! Entertainment in Canada, featuring various episodes from this series, rather than utilizing the now-extinct French Canadian dub for Quebec. The Canadian DVDs not only included the English versions alongside the French episodes (with differing audio and video), but also included previously-unreleased episodes from the French version, alongside episodes previously available on DVD in France. Cast *'Doc:' Michel Robin *'Croquette:' Dave Barclay (puppeteer, early seasons), Mike Quinn (puppeteer, later seasons), Nancy Davoust (assistant, first two seasons), Kevin Bradshaw (assistant, later seasons) *'Gobo:' Jean Pierre Dutour (puppeteer, first season), Mike Quinn (puppeteer, second season), Geoff Felix (puppeteer) *'Uncle Traveling Matt:' Jean Pierre Dutour (puppeteer, first season), Mike Quinn (puppeteer) Voices *Vincent Grass as Gobo Fraggle, Gunge, and Johnny Persuasion *Francine Lainé as Maggie *Jeanine Forney as The Storyteller *Edgar Givry as Wembley and Philo *Yves-Marie Maurin as Boubeur *Michèle Bardollet as Germaine la grande crado and Ma Gorg *Dominique Mac Avoy as Béa *Jacques Ebner as Pa Gorg and Cantus *Bernard Woringer as Oncle Matt le Voyageur and Junior Gorg *Claude Lombard as Clavette Doozer and singing roles *Michel Mella as Architect Doozer and chorus *Jocelyne Lacaille as chorus and singing roles Episode Guide Credits *'Directors:' Philippe Ronce, Fred Van Besien, Patrick Villechaize *'Writers:' Xavier Fauche, Alain Jacquet, Jean Leturgie, Patrick Chabaud *'Music Adaptation:' Elisabeth Gruninger __NOWYSIWYG__ Fraggle Rock France